Typical Romeo and Juliet (Modern Day Version)
by The Ghost From Your Past
Summary: Lucy is going through a phase of thinking Emmet doesn't have feelings for her. No matter how much Emmet tries to tell her she is thinking wrong she still thinks it. (First love story so give me a break. My sister wanted me to write this so I did. I have no idea if I did anything right. Read the A/N!)


**The Lego Movie: Typical Romeo and Juliet **

**One Shot**

**Characters: Emmet and Wyldstyle/Lucy**

**Shipping: Emmetstyle/ Emcy**

"No you didn't! Emmet! It bothers me when ever I think of it! Don't stutter when I ask! Don't hesitate when I ask! Just tell me the truth! Please.." Lucy's trembling voice almost echoed in the dark apartment of Emmet's.

"Lucy! I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but I didn't fall in love with you just because your looks!" Emmet, for once, had a look of hatred. It wasn't Lucy he hated. It was the argument. She wouldn't shut up about it.

"How do I know that's the truth?" Lucy's eyes glared at him. The fire burning in them. The fire of rage and hatred.

"I am not shallow, Luce!"

"Don't call me "Luce" Emmet! You didn't follow me, you followed _Wyldstyle_. You didn't fall in love with me, you fell in love with _Wyldstyle_. But _Wyldstyle _isn't here anymore, is she? _Wyldstyle_ is the fake I hid behind. You fell in love with a stupid disguise. You fell in love with somebody who hated you! Yet you still adored. You loved a fraud and gave that love to it. No matter how much she threw it back to you, you kept on giving it to her. You gave your care and love to a costume that just bounced it back, instead of a real creature who really loved you. Yet, you were still blind as a bat. You must be blind if you can't see, _I_ am the real one who actually loves you, but I have to watch you get _Wyldstyle_. I have to suffer through you giving love to a thing that gave you hate in return," she hissed. Inching closer to the Construction Worker, who now backed up against a wall.

"Lucy! No! At first I just saw you for your beauty. Until I met you. I knew Wyldstyle was a fake. She wasn't the real you. I got to see the real you. I brought it out of you. When I came along, I saw Lucy shining through the act. I love _you_ Lucy. Not _Wyldstyle_. And I have seen you. Don't make cuts on your thighs or wrist about this. I love you more then my own _family_. Why won't you trust me?" Emmet stuttered. Slightly showing his nervousness as he bumped into the wall as she inched closer.

"I don't even know who to believe anymore. I always will love you. But I will never get it in return will I?" She growled. "Then again, who would love me anyways? I am a monster. That nobody likes. I was beaten in my pass, abused. People called me a freak. Don't lie to me Emmet.."

Emmet swallowed thickly. "Lucy you aren't a monster." Emmet's nervousness changed into sorrow.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Don't lie to me.."

"Lucy, I am not lying to you!"

"Yes you are! I am showing you what is really crazy, and you are saying I am not a monster?"

"Because your not! Even if you were, I will still love you!"

"Sure..whatever, Emmet," the anger in her voice died down into sadness. Almost a whimper. Letting go of his shirt she turned around.

"Lucy, I want you to look at me.."

"No.."

"I want you to, and you are going to."

"Since when did you own me?"

"I never said that."

"You're thinking it.."

"Why are you being so difficult?" He asked. "Where is the real Lucy?"

"You're looking at it," she sighed.

"No. The real Lucy I know and love. Who is immature. Has a smile that lights up the whole city. The girl who I fell in love with. The one who I want to be with my whole life. Lucy..the one I will forever have I my heart. Like a wound that leaves a beautiful scar. And most importantly, her true, amazing, self that is full of insecurity.."

Lucy perked up a little bit. Emmet was great with words. She couldn't say a vow for a wedding. "Stop.."

"Lucy..please..I love you more then anything else in the world," Emmet begged. The pleading look in his eyes killed Lucy.

"I just feel like.." she started, "like an unloved freak show that everybody laughs at..I didn't want to be in it..but..my father hated me, because I killed my mom.." She cried.

"You are nothing close to a freak. Everybody has there own kind of beauty. To me, yours is everywhere. I love everything about you. Your flaws your perfections.." He trailed off as Lucy sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy looked up. Her gaze locked with Emmet's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lucy, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. And if I never met you I would rather die alone. The love I have for you is so amazing and passionate, that words wouldn't be able to explain."

Lucy gave a small smile with sad eyes. "I am terrible with words..but just know that I am saying something just as loving as what you are saying to me now," she said.

Emmet and Lucy's gaze locked. Lucy feeling the warmth of Emmet go to her. She grabbed his shirt collar once more and closed her eyes as her lips met his.

Emmet was thrown back a bit by her act, but decided to go with it. If she didn't believe he loved her, then he should prove it. Kissing back, he melted into it. Lucy tilted her head to change the angle and kissed Emmet deeper. Emmet placed his on her back as she wrapped hers around his neck. The couple stood there in each other's arms.

_They were going to love each other forever and ever. Like a typical 2014 modern day Romeo and Juliet. 3_

**A/N: Oh my G.O.S.H! That's was terribly hard to right for me. My sister, Kat, made me right a love story of them. I asked her what kind and she she was all:**

**"Make them kiss and make it romantic okay? And don't add any robots that ruin it!"**

**I know it sucks. Sadly, I had to ask her how you writ that stuff. How do you describe a kiss in writing? She is the girly girl in the family. I am the tomboy. She loves romance and fashion. The stuff that makes me wanna puke. So yeah, here is what I did. Is the kissing part right? I don't know ;P**

**~Dedicated to my sister, Kat (short for Katherine) **


End file.
